


Glitter

by StrugglesOfAGeek



Series: Between glitter and fire [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Glitter, Happy Malec, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, sleepy!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrugglesOfAGeek/pseuds/StrugglesOfAGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's clothes are mysteriously glittery, who could have done this?<br/>--//--<br/>Just a short fluff that I wrote out of boredom in my English class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter

Alec woke up alone in bed, well, not completely lone, Chairman Meow was with him, but what matters is that his boyfriend wasn't there. After the sleep that had been clouding his mind was somewhat gone, he could hear the noises coming from the  kitchen and Magnus' voice humming some song. After spending some time in bed for a little longer the shadowhunter got up, earning an unsatisfied meow from Chairman, who was cuddled near his neck. Ignoring the lazy cat he made his way to his part of the closet, stopping, however, midway between the bed and the closet because something was wrong, it was subtle but Alec could see the sparkle on his clothes as he moved.  

"MAGNUS!" The shout filled the apartment and from the corner of his eyes the young boy could see the cat jump scared and leave the room, leaving nothing but the sound of steps and clothes moving behind. After a few moments the catlike eyes and the Asian features appeared in the doorway with a smile "Yes darling?" The sweet voice always made Alec's stomach dance, but the feeling was soon gone with the look in the warlock's face. "What happened to my clothes?" The innocent smile would convince  most people, but Alec wasn't most people, he knew every look and every smile that ever crossed Magnus' face, and this, was _not_ a good one. "They look the same as always my dear, all black, just as you like them" the warlock said waving his hand in an pointless gesture, he was hoping his boyfriend would be too sleepy to notice the change, it _had_ worked before. "They're glittery, and I am certain that they weren't like this when I bought them, so, is there something you would like to share?" With that Magnus hold an offended look in his face " And why do you simply assume this is _my_ doing?" Not even bothered to answer Alec simply lifted one eyebrow waiting for an answer. 

"Okay maybe the _is_ my doing" Magnus had a guilty look on his face "But I _swear_ it wasn’t on purpose". Alec didn’t believe that for a second " _How_ is this not on purpose? It's the third time you do that just this week!" 

The shadowhunter turned to face the closet again and Magnus walked over and hugged him, his chest pressed against the boy's back. "I just think you would look fabulous with a little glitter!" Magnus said, leaving a small kiss in Alec's black hair, which was enough to send chills through his spine.  "Yeah, but glitter is your thing" the boy stated, turning to face his boyfriend. 

Every time Alec looked at the warlock he found it difficult to believe that all of this was actually happening, it seemed too good to be true, he always thought that he would end up married with some shadowhunter, _a female_ _shadowhunter_ , in a political marriage, but instead he ended up here with the love of his life, who happened to be a man, and who he was going to propose tomorrow night.  "A penny for your thoughts", that was definitely Magnus' favourite phrase, he would say it every time when they were together, cuddled in bed trying to sleep, watching a movie in the couch and even when they were having making out sessions, even though those ones could be better defined as dirty talking, and it always warmed the shadowhunter's heart, the sweetness in which the words were said and the meanings that they contained showed that he had made the right choice. "Just thinking about this" the boy said moving his finger back and forth in the small space between them. Magnus kissed Alec's forehead after brushing the black hair away from his eyes, the gesture warming the young boy's sleepy heart. "How about a deal?" A sweet smile appearing in Magnus' face "I'll remove the glitter off your clothes if you agree to not go to the institute today and spend the day with me". Magnus had been trying to convince him to take some time off for ages and, as a surprise, Alec had already arranged for that , starting tomorrow. But now, looking into Magnus' hopeful eyes and smile, it was decided that Jace could handle one more day without him.


End file.
